The invention relates to an arrangement for the cooling of vehicle components with a cooling circuit which includes a first heat exchanger with a control unit for controlling a coolant pump and a cooling fan for the first heat exchanger and a second heat exchanger usable as a heater and arranged in a parallel circuit including a valve for controlling the coolant flow in the parallel circuit and a second fan for blowing air through the second heat exchanger for heating the vehicle.
DE-OS 37 38 412 describes an arrangement for cooling a motor with a coolant circuit including a first heat exchanger provided with a fan. The output of the fan and of a coolant pump arranged in the coolant circuit is controlled by a control apparatus depending on the operating temperatures. A second heat exchanger whose available heat can be utilized for heating purposes is arranged in a by-pass circuit which is arranged in parallel with the first heat exchanger and includes a shut-off valve for isolating the second heat exchanger.
The object of the present invention is to provide a cooling arrangement for two vehicle components operating at different coolant temperature levels and, at the same time, to provide optimal heating capabilities for the passenger compartment of the vehicle.